1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communication systems and devices, and more particularly to termination cause codes and wireless device responses to them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks continue to evolve as new communication technologies develop and standardize. Wireless network operators can deploy new communication technologies in parallel with earlier generation communication technologies, and wireless networks can support multiple communication technologies simultaneously to provide smooth transitions through multiple generations of mobile wireless devices. A representative wireless network may include simultaneous support for the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication standard (which may be referred to as a 4th generation (4G) network) as well as other 3GPP, and 3GPP2 wireless communication standards such as the Enhanced High Rate Packet Data (eHRPD), for example. The 3GPP wireless communications standards organization develops mobile communication standards that include releases for Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced standards, while the 3GPP2 wireless communications standards organization develops mobile communication standards that include CDMA2000 1xRTT and 1xEV-DO, and eHRPD standards.
When a mobile wireless device is participating in a data session or data call, and the call is terminated by a party other than the mobile device, the mobile device typically receives a termination request. Depending on the wireless communication standard according to which the mobile device may be operating, the mobile device may or may not know the cause of the termination and subsequent tear down. This can be problematic, and at the very least may cause unnecessary and unacceptable retries to re-establish the data call.